Just Love
by Yashiko
Summary: A vid fic of the GW ending theme "Just Love". Shonen-ai, 4+3


I was inspired to do a vid

I was inspired to do a vid-fic on the GW ending theme "Just Love" because of the irresistible mental picture that popped up in my head when I was reading the translated lyrics.

Before we start, I just want to say Arigaro Gozaimasu to the wonderful webmaster of GW Music and Lyrics Directory, a section of Gundam Wing Dormitory L7, which can be found at http://www.geocities.com/kurama_dylan_barton2/ for providing what appears to be the most complete GW music archive and lyrics listings on the internet.

Another point I want to say is that I don't own Gundam Wing, it's songs nor the characters, nor do I have the ability to contact those who do. I don't make a profit from this, and if anything, my love for GW and other animes is making me broke. All I own is my manga.

Now back to the song. The description of the song that I read while getting the lyrics said that the webmisstress thought of Relena when she looked at her translations, whereas I thought of one very angry Quatre bitch slapping poor Trowa and storming off ^^;; I think that basically explains the plotline people.

// ... // Are the lyrics

Plain Text is actions

" ... " is additional diolougue.

Now please read this and do feel free to let me know what you think of all this. Yashiko-chan

--------------------------------------------------

Just Love - Song by Rumi Ohishi - Fic by Yashiko Sazanrando-Inanwagakuni

//_Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara_//

//I called you up without any advance notice 'coz the weather was nice//

Quatre is on the phone talking to Trowa. You can see out the bedroom window and the sky is blue with just a couple light, fluffy clouds.

"You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"I'll be there, little one."

//_Watashi wo machibouke sasete nani sama no tsumori_//

//And you stood me up. Who do you think you are?!//

The small blond-haired pilot is sitting at a table just plain frustrated.

//_Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo!_//

//I know you chased after me --- I deserve more than that!//

Quatre stands up and goes to pay the check for the drink he had while waiting. He pulls on his coat and leaves for home.

// _Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu_//

// Just Love! God, I hate him!//

Quatre is at home on his bed, and has his face in a pillow, crying.

//_Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo_//

//I'm mean to you --- only because I have a crush on you...//

A hand reaches out and turns a picture of him and Trowa down so he can't see it.

//_Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo_//

//Just Love! 'Coz I'm very attracted to you//

A mental image of Quatre and Trowa hugging under a big oak tree.

//_Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n_//

//I always say impossible things to you --- I guess… I'm sorry…//

Quatre picks up the phone and tries to contact Trowa again.

//…Just Love…//

//_Kyou wa ude ni yori wo kakete gochisoushite ageru_//

//Today, I ran from your arms as you were taking me to dinner//

Quatre is running, looking depressed. Trowa is in the background, startled.

//_Harapeko ni shite uchi ni kute omiyage wo motte_//

//Starving, I went home to wait for a souvenir//

Quatre steps into the house and one of his sisters looks up from a book, concerned.

//_Sakarau nante juunen hayai ima ni itai me ni au wa yo_//

//How could I, being so naïve, defy you? Now it hurts to meet your gaze!//

Quatre's sister is stirring a pot of soup, then sits down beside him. She starts to talk to him, asking what went wrong.

//_Just Love! Me wo hikara seteru no_...//

//Just Love! Because only a little of...//

Quatre looks up, a close up of his face, then his eyes.

//..._Sukoshi demo nokoshitara yurusanai wa_//

//...the brightness in my eyes remains, I'll never forgive you!//

Then he smiles.

"Arigato."

//_Just Love! Kokoro wo kometa kara_...//

//Just Love! Because what I keep in my heart...//

You see Quatre running towards where the circus is set up. He looks around frantically for Trowa.

//..._Mazui hazu nai ja nai ajiwatte ne_//

//...Shouldn't taste so bitter, should it…?//

He runs up to Trowa and hugs him. Trowa look startled, then happy and relieved.

*//_Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n_//

"I always say impossible things to you --- I guess… I'm sorry…"

"You are always forgiven in my heart, little one."

Quatre and Trowa kiss.

----------------------------

* I only used the last line of this verse, which is a repeat of a verse near the beginning.

Enjoy!


End file.
